Sleeping Secrets
by Dracuncula
Summary: Jane's wandering hands end up sleep-groping a certain M.E. Story will be in three parts.
1. Cop A Feel

**The characters aren't mine, I'm only borrowing them to have some fun but I promise to give them back (largely) unharmed!**

**Part 1: Cop A Feel**

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles was by no means a light sleeper. So when she awoke in the middle of the night during what must have been her REM sleep (since she remembered having a particular pleasant dream only seconds before), the first thing her mind attempted was to identify the source of her waking. She could tell something must have had occurred for her to wake up, but her sleep-addled brain could not immediate process and identify the reason for her waking.

Confused, Maura blinked into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Then she realised what exactly it was that had disturbed her night's rest. Next to her, a warm body lay pressed up against her. Maura couldn't suppress the gentle smile as her eyes took in the dark shape that was her friend Jane Rizzoli.

Maura briefly remembered the previous evening they had spent together, with Chinese take-out, a bottle of wine, a few beers and a very lengthy subtitled Korean film Maura had made Jane watch. And even though Jane pointed out that sitting through the whole movie was a cruel and unusual kind of punishment Maura had subjected her to, the detective had insisted she stay for the night, because _"I'm an officer of the law, Maura, I can't let you drive home inebriated!"_ and as every so often, Maura was eager to accept.

But sleeping in a bed with Jane was nothing unusual for Maura so it certainly wasn't the detective's presence that had awoken her. What had, however, most certainly caused Maura's mind to resurface to the land of the waking was the position she found Jane's left hand in. Lying flush atop Maura's right breast.

Maura had to admit this was not the first time either she had awoken to find herself entangled in a rather intimate position with Jane. The most embarrassing position (and, if Maura was being completely honest with herself, certainly also her most favourite position) she and Jane had ever woken in was with one of Jane's long legs slung completely over Maura's lower torso, in effect pressing Maura snug up against Jane's centre.

Jane had been all flushed and embarrassed about waking up to Maura pressed between her legs and tried to laugh it off by joking about it. _"It's all those yoga-classes you dragged me to, Maura. I'm already starting to go all sleep-yoga on you!"_ Maura on her part had just smirked and informed Jane that there was no such thing as sleep-yoga. In fact, she had felt secretly pleased that Jane unconsciously sought physical closeness to her in her sleep. However, waking up with one of Jane's hands in a rather intimate place like this was a first.

Maura was stirred out of her musings when she felt a light tightening of Jane's fingers around her supple mound of flesh. Then Jane's index finger suddenly started a slow but steady movement, stroking exactly across Maura's nipple. Maura's breath caught, the nub instantly responding by perking up. The thin silk camisole Maura was wearing did little to diminish the sensation either.

For a brief moment Maura considered waking Jane, but she quickly reasoned herself out of this idea, thinking that it would only have Jane needlessly embarrassed and that she didn't mind her touch in the slightest and was happy to remain in this position for however long Jane felt the need to sleep-fondle her.

Maura squinted through the dim darkness of the room, vaguely able to make out Jane features and was instantly rewarded with the sight of a serene smile on her friend's face. Maura couldn't help but smile herself. It was seldom anyone got to see Jane in a state as unguarded and relaxed as this and Maura considered herself lucky to be one of the few who did.

But while Maura did not mind Jane touching her this intimately at all, she realised there was one catch to this whole situation. The slow and steady stroking of Jane's fingers had caused what Maura could only identify as an increased blood flow into her nether regions, resulting in a steady heat building between her legs. Maura closed her eyes, trying to relax, but she soon realised that if she let Jane touch her like this for the remainder of the night, she would most certainly not be able to go back to sleep. Unless, that is, she did something to relieve her current state.

However, her best friend touching her breast and her getting undeniably turned on by this action was one thing, but doing something to relieve the building ache between her legs with her friend sleeping completely oblivious next to her was a whole different story. Maura let out a muffled groan, half out of arousal, half out of frustration.

Carefully and also a little bit regretful, Maura slowly extracted Jane's hand from her breast. After she reassured herself that her moving Jane's hand had left the detective sound asleep, she instantly felt disappointed at the loss of her touch. Suddenly feeling bold, Maura turned, facing Jane and draped the hand she was still holding slowly over her waist. Satisfied with their new positions, Maura snuggled closer to Jane, burying her nose in the detective's neck. Jane responded by tightening her arm around Maura and the M.E. couldn't feel happier.

It didn't take long for Maura to drift back off into the land of dreams, the last thought on her mind being the resolve to get Jane to sleep in the same bed with her more often. And as she heard Jane sigh contently while her fingers started their rhythmic and soothing movements again, this time on the strip of bare skin on Maura's lower back, she doubted that this goal was a very difficult one to achieve.


	2. Wandering Hands

**Thank you everyone for your reviews/follows/favourites, it is much appreciated! :-) **

**Chapter 2: Wandering Hands**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli couldn't suppress the snort escaping from the back of her throat at the sight of Holly Golightly and Fred standing in the rain kissing to overly romantic music on the screen of Maura's more than decadent TV. Not to mention the ginger cat looking rather miserable, Jane decided, clutched between the lovers.

As soon as the closing credits started to roll across the screen the detective turned her head to take in Maura's sleeping form lying comfortably mostly atop Jane. She emitted another snort, shaking her head at Maura. The nerve of her!

First she had practically begged Jane to watch _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ with her, with those big puppy eyes Jane knew exactly the doctor used only on her. Maura had insisted, _"the film's a classic, Jane! Aside from coining the iconic image of Audrey Hepburn it had a huge impact on the way women looked at fashion!" _(_"Really, Maura? Fashion? Really?"_) and then the woman had had the audacity to fall asleep halfway through the movie. On top of Jane. Effectively pinning Jane to the sofa, forcing her to sit through the entire second half of the movie with pins and needles in her right arm due to it being wedged between Maura and the cushions. And she didn't even get the satisfaction of getting a rise out of Maura by making inappropriate comments during the movie.

But all that didn't matter because the angelic look on Maura's face was enough to keep the detective content to stay in this position for the rest of the night if need be.

Suddenly the doctor began to shift, pulling Jane further down into a reclining position on the sofa cushions. The M.E.'s hand, previously nestled between Jane's hip and her own, found its way across Jane's waist, pulling the detective closer still. Jane smiled, feeling incredibly pleased with herself for proving to be such a comfortable pillow for her friend.

Jane knew Maura didn't have a great many friends out there. While she was acquainted with a lot of people (most of them fellow scientists) Maura had always lacked that simple warmth and comfort only a close friend and confidant could provide. And Jane prided herself on being the one to whom the extremely smart yet incredibly goofy doctor had opened up to and felt comfortable enough with to fall asleep on.

Jane shifted carefully, the pins and needles in her arm having turned into a rather uncomfortable painful sensation that she needed to alleviate. She was glad to see that her movement hadn't roused her friend from sleep; it had, however, caused Jane's t-shirt to ride up her middle section so that Maura's hand was suddenly lying on bare skin. A warm sensation seemed to spread all the way from Maura's hand into the depths of Jane's stomach.

Looking at Maura's position and her own, Jane suddenly very vividly remembered a night she and Maura had spent at her apartment not too long ago. In the middle of the night Jane had awoken to find herself in a rather compromising position with the M.E., her hand having, for some reason, migrated to lie right on top of Maura's breast. Jane had remained absolutely still, instantly being able to tell from the slightly irregular pattern of Maura's breathing that she, too, was awake. At first Jane had felt utter horror and embarrassment, until she realised that Maura made no attempt whatsoever to change the position they found themselves in. Quite the contrary, when Jane had opened one eye just the slightest bit she could have sworn she saw a happy smile on Maura's face.

That's when Jane, in the comfort of the darkness of the night, had felt the urge to experiment. To see how far she could take this little game of touch & tease. Slowly but determinedly she had started to stroke her index finger (which happened to be positioned directly over Maura's nipple) lightly back and forth. The desired reaction had been immediate, with the pert nub standing to attention mere seconds after Jane initiated her soft touch. It wasn't until Jane had heard Maura groan in frustration that she was absolutely certain her touch had elicited the same physical reaction in Maura as it had in her. When Maura had finally moved her hand away from her breast, Jane was positively surprised to find she immediately snuggled into Jane, placing her arm around her waist instead.

Now, with Maura lying so close to her, Jane toyed with the idea of letting her hands wander yet again. In fact, she yearned to run her fingers over the M.E.'s soft creamy skin. A small part of her conscience was scolding her for wanting to take advantage of her friend (yet again), but Jane was quick to ignore this part of her and let her fingers skim the skin of Maura's hip, right underneath the hem of her shirt.

She stilled, waiting to see if Maura would wake or show a reaction of any kind, but other than a content humming noise the doctor did nothing. Emboldened, Jane let her fingers ghost over soft warm skin, allowing her eyes to flutter close and enjoy the sensation.

Suddenly Jane felt Maura press the lightest of kisses on the skin of her neck. Instantly she froze, stilling the movement of her fingers. This, however, did not seem to sit well with the now obviously awake doctor at all, as she made a disapproving growling noise.

"Don't stop." Jane was sure she heard her whisper. So she let her hand resume its earlier path, stroking up and down the skin of Maura's hip, even daring to wander the slightest bit higher to skim over her ribcage.

Maura on her part raised her head slightly, causing Jane's skin to break into goose bumps where Maura's hot breath left a searing trail. The blonde buried her nose in Jane's curls, her breath tickling the shell of the detective's ear as she uttered the quietest of whispers.

"Oh and Jane, I know exactly you were awake the other night."

Jane felt the most intense blush of her entire life spreading over her neck and cheeks at her friend's words, even the tips of her ears started burning. She made a panicked choking sound but before she could even attempt to come up with an excuse, Maura continued with a smirk clearly evident in the sound of her voice, effectively silencing Jane.

"Next time you start fondling me in the middle of the night I would appreciate it if you don't pretend to be asleep so I can reciprocate."


End file.
